Hogwarts DxD
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: While Harry lies dying of Magical Exhaustion he makes a wish. Circumstances are just right so that his wish is granted. — Harry/Harem. Multi-Crossover (primarily High School DxD). No Lemons at current time as characters are too young.
1. To Wish Upon A Crimson Stone

**Disclaimer: **All characters and settings are property of the publishers and authors whom created them. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's rights here. The only original thing I am creating here is the plot.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the room and saw Professor Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. "No, it can't be you; it was supposed to be Professor Snape."<p>

"Yes, he does seem to be the type doesn't he; now be quiet while I try and figure this blasted Mirror out." Quirrell said.

Suddenly a voice sounded from everywhere and nowhere "Use the boy!"

Quirrell turned and called out "Come HERE Potter." Raising his hand menacingly at Harry, for his part Harry felt compelled to join Quirrell in front of the mirror. "Look into the Mirror, tell me what you see?"

"I see myself winning the House Cup." Harry lied, though he did notice the image of himself raising its hand with a crimson colored stone and then lowering it and placing the stone in his pocket. Once it did, Harry could feel a weight in his real pocket.

"He lies." The voice said again. "Let me speak to him."

"You are not strong enough Master." Quirrell spoke to the voice.

"I am strong enough for this." Quirrell nodded and began unwrapping his turban. When fully unwrapped the horror on the back of his head became evident. "Look upon me Harry Potter, look upon what has become of the once great Lord Voldemort. Unicorn Blood can sustain me, but it will not grant me strength. For that I need the Elixir of Life produced by the Philosopher's Stone, a Stone which conveniently enough rests in your pocket!"

Harry panicked and began running away from Quirrell, though the man was fast enough to hastily erect a barrier of flame between Harry and the only exit from the room. Quirrell then made a magnificent leap and grabbed Harry by the throat. That was when something miraculous began to happen. Quirrell's hand began to burn. He retreated from Harry but Harry had the wherewithal to jump forward and clasp his hands on to Quirrell's face. Unfortunately this had the side effect of sucking magic from Harry's young magical core at an exaggerated rate. While Quirrell was easily defeated in this manner, Harry's magic was sucked completely dry.

After Quirrell was reduced to ash, Harry collapsed to the floor, completely drained of magic, and fading from life fast "If there is anyone out there who can hear me? I only just discovered this marvelous world of magic. I am only eleven years old. I really don't want to die yet when there is so much yet left undone. The man who murdered my parents may yet still be alive. I don't know what happened to my friends. I wish to at least say good bye to Hermione and Ron before leaving this world. Please, someone help me to survive this." Harry said as he clasped the crimson stone known as the Philosopher's Stone.

Maybe it was because it was said in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe it was because Harry was clutching a highly magical artefact in his hands while speaking the words. Maybe it was because there was a Mirror that visualized a person's truest heart's desires. Or perhaps it was a combination of the three. However as soon as Harry's eyes closed, a gigantic red magical circle with a wide variety of algorithm's written upon it appeared on the ground surrounding him. And out of the mirror stepped a girl.

Now this girl was rather an unusual girl. She appeared to be about the same age as Harry himself was. However she was dressed in a pink tank top, and a pink miniskirt that left her midriff exposed. She also carried a rather large stave that was also pink, on the top of that stave was a star surrounded by a pink circle. The girl looked around the room, and spotted the one that had summoned her.

"Well this is certainly odd. Usually the ones who summon me are girls. But this one is most definitely a guy. He is also on the brink of death. Hmm. Well Let's see what he was destined for shall we?"

With that the girl placed the tip of her stave on the boys forhead and her eyes glazed over for a second. She then was back with the world of the living "My, my, you certainly don't do things on the small scale do you? Well then, I suppose I can honor you by bestowing you with my 'special' Piece. It is only fair."

With that she raised her hand and summoned what appeared to be a red Bishop from a game of Chess. She then placed the Bishop on Harry's chest and channeled as much power as she could into activating the Piece, once activated it sunk into Harry's chest completing the transformation.

Harry gave a sudden intake of breath as he was revived by the magic that this strange girl had bestoyed upon him.

At about the same time an Elderly man entered the room and looked around. The girl looked up and frowned.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up it was too a shouting female voice, he didn't know what was going on or who this girl was but she sounded downright pissed. He also heard the Headmaster as well as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, which meant that he is in the Hospital Wing. Though he decided to listen to what was being said before he let them know he was awake…<p>

* * *

><p>Earlier after depositing Harry in the Hospital Bed the Headmaster turned to the young girl who had been in the final chamber housing the Philosopher's Stone with Harry and asked "Now young Miss, would you care to tell us who you are, where you come from, and why you were with young Harry Potter?"<p>

"Who I am is Lady Serafall Sitri. Where I came from is a matter of some debate. Though the closest you would be able to understand is one or other regions of Japan. As for why I was with Harry, simple, I was saving his life, and thereby adding him to my family." Serafall explained to this strange man.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never heard of the Sitri family, even if it was a Japanese Family he would have heard of it before as he is the leader of the International Confederation of Wizards. As for saving someone's life being a means of adding them to their family, that was only possible if both parties acknowledged a life debt as being present, and the one who did the saving, requested the debt be paid by means of a marriage. No, this is not how things were supposed to happen.

"I am afraid there is no way a life debt could be in effect here as Mr. Potter is not able to acknowledge such being present. As such you cannot ask for his hand in marriage. Even if that were not true, it would be highly irregular to ask for an eleven year olds hand in marriage." Dumbledore explained.

Serafall got a rather queer look on her face at the mention of marriage, but she actually said "What on earth is a Life Debt?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, though it was Minerva who answered, "Among certain old Wizarding Families, a Life Debt is invoked when one Wizard saves the life of another. Typical ways to repay a Life Debt can be monetary rewards, upwards to including the saving of another life that doesn't incur a debt. However, in the cases where a girl saves the life of a boy, or a boy saves the life of a girl (more often the latter than the former) the benefactor can ask for their beneficiaries hand in marriage."

Serafall started to laugh uncontrollably, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." She said.

"Then you do not claim a life debt with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. That doesn't change the fact that he is now irrevocably a part of my family, and as such he will be staying in my Home during this School's summer vacation." Serafall explained.

"Most assuredly not! Harry must return to the Dursley Residence, it is the only safe place for him." Dumbledore said.

"Look you old coot. I don't know who you are or where you get off giving me orders. But I will decide where Harry will be staying this summer, not you. And nothing you can do will say otherwise." Serafall said, pointing her Stave at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore however wasn't cowed by this and let some of his power flow out as he said "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Britain, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and also Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. I most certainly can say otherwise."

Serafall smiled at him in a most menacing nature as she let a fraction of her power ooze out of her "Old Man, your titles are human titles. I am Crown Princess Serafall Sitri of the House of Sitri, one of the 72 Pillars. My father is known as the Leviathan, a title I will inherit in time. You are as nothing to me. When I speak in regards to my family it is LAW unless my Father Vetoes it. And only my Father can Veto something I say. As such, I will say again, Harry will be joining me at my Home this summer and nothing you can do or say will change that fact."

Dumbledore sighed; this girl was just not getting the point. "Harry must return to his blood relatives. Only there can he be safe from those in this world who wish him harm."

"You just don't get it old man. When I added Harry to my family, those who used to be his blood relatives though still related to him by Law, ceased to have a blood relationship with him." Serafall explained.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He knew of nothing short of a blood adoption ritual that could pull something like that off.

"Not to worry though, Harry will be safe from all harm while staying at my residence. Absolutely nothing will be able to get to him there." Serafall explained.

It was at this time that Harry decided to interrupt those who were talking "Um… Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster, Professor, and um… whomever you are? Could I maybe be informed what is going on here?"

Serafall smiled at Harry and walked over to sit next to his bed, "Hey Harry, my name is Sera, I will be taking care of you from now on, okay?"

"Er, yeah, what is going on?"

"You mean you don't remember your wish then?" Sera asked.

Dumbledore looked gob smacked "Wish?" he asked.

"Er… no, sorry." Harry said.

"Oh okay, well suffice to say you made a wish, due to a variety of circumstances that came into effect… or perhaps it was just one… I was unable to really determine what caused it to happen. Well whatever. I ended up being summoned to your side and was able to grant your wish, thereby allowing you to survive what would otherwise be fatal magical exhaustion in a standard Witch or Wizard." Sera explained.

At hearing this explanation Madam Pomfrey began waving her wand over Harry, after a few minutes she said "He appears to be completely recovered. However it is odd. He is no longer reading as human. What may I ask did you do to him Miss Sitri?"

"Simply put, he isn't human anymore. He is so much more. He is like me. We are both what your world would call Devils or Demons. Though thanks to certain bad publicity we have been made out to be nothing but monsters… for the most part us Demons are actually quite nice. At least we are when compared to the likes of Fallen Angels our primary enemies. We are currently enjoying a time of peace actually, and I have been asked to build up my forces recently for a tournament that is coming up that my Father wants me to participate in, so having Harry here join my family is fortuitous."

Demons, she turned Harry into a Demon. Dumbledore didn't think it could get any worse than that. Still Dumbledore needed Harry to attend the School if he ever had hopes of defeating Tom. "Very well Miss Sitri. I will have rooms prepared for you to stay in. Harry will need to attend School for the next six years, but can spend the summers with you."

"Excellent. While I myself will be busy building my forces, I would ask that my attendant is allowed to stay with Harry here at the School. I don't think she will have any problem doing any of the magic you do here. Think of her as simply being a body guard to Harry. I may also show up from time to time to check in on Harry and my Attendant."

"I am sure that can be arranged. How old is she? And would you prefer her to sit the sorting or would you prefer her to simply be in Harry's House?" Dumbledore asked.

Serafall contemplated the issue for a few minutes before "Have her sit whatever this sorting is, and she is 15 years of age, but I would prefer her to be in the same classes that Harry is. With her specialty she shouldn't really have any problems performing the magic at that level. In fact she shouldn't have any problems performing magic at what your people would classify a mastery level given what she is actually capable of."

"Very well I will make the arrangements." Dumbledore said. Before turning and leaving, with McGonagall hot on his heels.

"Now, is he fit enough to be allowed down to dinner Madame?" Sera asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not." Madam Pomfrey waved her hand in dismissal.

"Come along Harry, we wouldn't want you to miss your dinner." Sera said.

"wha…. Of course." Harry said as he got up and followed her down the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The following day, Harry and Serafall boarded the Hogwarts Express together, and Harry led her in search of the compartment with his friends in it. When he found them, he invited Sera to join the three of them in their seat.<p>

Hermione and Ron had both seen this girl at the leaving feast, she had been asked to sit at the Head Table for some reason. She wasn't dressed like a Hogwarts Student. In fact she was dressed rather decidedly like a Muggle.

After Harry introduced her to his friends, it was Hermione who decided to break the ice, "So Sera, can you tell us a little bit about yourself? Like where you are from? What is your relation to Harry here?"

Sera stared at the girl, before responding with "Japan. I normally attend Kuoh Academy there with my little sister. As for my relation to Harry, I am sorry but that is simply none of your business."

Hermione frowned, "Is Kuoh Academy the name of the Magical School in that region?"

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it," Sera said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Hermione frowned again, "And why are you dressed like a Muggle?"

"What's a Muggle?" Sera asked.

Harry answered her "Non-Magical Folk."

"Oh, I'm not, but I suppose from the point of view of the local variety of magic users it might appear that way." Sera explained. "How about you Red, you going to ask me questions too?"

"Bhwa?" was all Ron could say as he stared at Sera who was wearing much more revealing clothing than he was used to on a Witch.

"Articulate." Sera said.

"Really Ron, pick your mouth up." Hermione said as she huffed at the other girl.

After that it was fairly quiet on the train ride back to Platform 9 and three quarters.

* * *

><p>Once the train arrived on the Platform, Harry, Sera, Ron and Hermione disembarked. Sera had Harry bid farewell to his friends while she sent his Owl and Luggage on ahead to her home for the summer. Once he returned she grabbed his arm and proceeded to create a rather large red circle and teleport the two of them to House Sitri in the Underworld.<p>

"Welcome Harry to the House of Sitri, One of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. I am the Crown Princess of this House, Serafall Sitri. From this day forward you will serve in the capacity of my Bishop." Serafall explained to Harry. She then directed Harry over to a girl who looked a little older than him, "This is my Queen, Kaname Madoka. Madoka-chan, this is Harry Potter."

Madoka looked to be about 14 or 15 years of age, but that was not the most startling thing about her. And it wasn't her pink hair that was startling either. No, it was the pink abbreviated dress that she wore that poofed out around her thighs.

"Madoka-chan will be overseeing most of your training Harry, and will be serving as your Partner while you are attending School back in the Wizarding World." Sera explained. She then turned and walked into another room expecting Harry to follow her, "So-na-ch-an!" Sera called out… which caused a younger girl to shriek and run away from Sera as soon as she saw who was coming.

"Sera-tan, what are you doing back home? Father said you would be gone for a while this time." The girl said.

"Nonsense Sona-chan. It would take a lot more than that to keep me away from you." Sera said as she finally caught up to the little girl and wrapped her up in a monstrous hug. "Harry, this is my little sister, Sona. Please do call her Sona-chan like I do, she absolutely loves it."

"I do not. If he calls me that I will castrate him." The girl now introduced as Sona said with a glare at her older sister.

Harry paled slightly and said "Is it alright if I just call you Sona instead?"

Sona sniffed and said "Yes, I suppose that is fine," though Serafall grimaced at the dropping of the honorific.

"Well, I suppose the last person for you to meet then is Daddy, but I don't think we should do that today. No, I think that will have to wait till we have you trained up a bit." Sera said with a sly grin.


	2. Messing with Little Red

**Disclaimer:**All characters and settings are property of the publishers and authors whom created them. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's rights here. The only original thing I am creating here is the plot.

**Authors Note:** Just to be clear, this story is an AU fic as well as a Multi-Cross-Over Fic. You shouldn't expect things in this fanfiction to be exactly identical to how they played out in the canon of Harry Potter, High School DxD, or any of the other series whose characters make an appearance in this fic. I will not make excuses for what I have changed in my story in order to make my story make more sense from a logical perspective. All I will say is that if you do not like my story and the changes I am making, then you are under absolutely no obligation to read my story.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of July, and Harry was beginning to discover just what sort of girl Serafall Sitri happened to be. He had discovered rather early on that in the underworld she was known as 'Sera-tan' and that she had something of a Cult Following that rivaled even his claim to fame. What may one ask was she famous for? Well she had created this wonderful little Television Series for the Underworld known in English as "Magical Girl Sera-Tan" and it was rather popular with the younger girls of the Underworld.<p>

That however was nothing compared to the girls severe obsession with all things "Magical Girl." She had books, movies, television shows from all sorts of sources and places on the timeline. She had the entire series of Bewitched, Princess Knight, Ribon, Sailor Moon, and Sally the Witch. The girl was obsessed. It didn't help matters that apparently her idea of collecting forces for her tournament in a few years actually started with her going out and finding a bonafide magical girl from another world.

Yes, in fact, Kaname Madoka was a real, honest to god, Magical Girl. And good golly what a magical girl she was. She had explained to Harry earlier this month that in the world she came from, she had essentially become the equivalent to a Goddess, and that was what her "Ultimate" form amounted to. Though ever since becoming Sera-tan's Queen she has had a power-limiting effect placed on her to prevent her from actually ascending to Godhood. That doesn't mean that she was powerless or anything of that sort. No, she was quite capable of curb stomping just about anything the three of them would ever come up against.

And that doesn't even cover what Serafall herself was capable of. The girl was downright frightening if one could get her to actually be serious about an enemy. Normally she just goofed off and didn't take anything even remotely seriously. Though she had developed something of a severe protective streak when it came to Harry, she explained it as her having seen what was in store for him in the future, and her wanting to limit the negative aspects of that future for him.

This of course resulted in Harry ending up playing the male lead in Serafall's Television show for the majority of the summer. And according to the ratings that they were receiving the fans absolutely adored him.

Harry was also learning a great deal about Demons and their physiology. Apparently Demons age at about the same rate as humans up till about their 16 th to 18 th birthdays. At which time their aging slows down remarkably. Madoka-chan was unusual in that she could change between the appearance of her actual age of 15, and that of a 25 year old. As such of the three of them, she was able to portray the presence of authority that was needed when dealing with the adults of the Wizarding World, and Serafall used that to her advantage a great deal.

One day, while listening to a lecture Serafall was giving him Harry thought to ask a question "Hey, Sera-tan, could you tell me what the difference in terms of overall power between the three of us and a standard Witch or Wizard is?"

Sera got a goofy grin on her face and Madoka face-palmed herself. "Simply put Harry-kun, between the three of us we have the equivalent power to about 1,000 Witches or Wizards combined. Though admittedly most of that power rests in Madoka-chan. You by yourself are about as powerful as that old man, what was his name? Dumbledork? I am probably as powerful as 300 Witches or Wizards by myself." Sera explained for Harry's benefit.

"Oh, okay," was all Harry could say as he tried to process this new information.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sera-tan, don't you think it's time we headed out and found ourselves our next family member?" Madoka asked the younger dark haired girl.<p>

Sera looked up from the manga she had been reading and contemplated the issue for a moment finally saying "Yeah, I suppose. I just can't decide where to go out and look for this person though."

Harry who hadn't quite grasped the fact that these so called 'magical girls' that Sera was so obsessed with were supposed to be fictional characters as far as his world were concerned was currently reading a magical girl manga from a series of bookshelves in Sera's Library entitled "mellontikoús chrónous" what that meant though he had absolutely no idea. But the manga gave him an idea and he voiced it "Why don't we go check out Uminari City? The place sounds absolutely fascinating."

At hearing him voice this statement, both Sera and Madoka broke out in near identical cat-like grins. They were both on their feet instantaneously. Sera grabbed Harry and hauled him off his chair and the three of them went into the middle of the room where the teleportation ring was located. Madoka raised her hand and cast an alteration onto the teleportation ring, and suddenly the formerly red ring began glowing brightest blue and the three of them disappeared from the world they were all native to.

* * *

><p>When the blue haze of teleportation magic dissipated, Sera announced their destination "Welcome Harry to 'Non-Administrated World #97.'" She then turned and looked at Madoka and said "When are we?"<p>

Madoka looked towards the sky and said "Hmm… judging by the star pattern I would say right about the start of the winter of her ninth year. So that would mean just before the Book of Darkness Incident if my calculations were correct."

"Book of Darkness Incident?" Harry asked.

Sera got a goofy grin and said "Oh goody! We get to play with the Wolkenritter! That should be fun. I always wanted to mess with their heads."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a lot of debris falling from the top of a building several yards in front of them, followed by small red orbs flying towards that building.

"Madoka-chan, intercept those." Sera said.

Madoka's outfit instantly transformed to a white ballroom like gown as she launched herself into the air and hurled towards where the red orbs were flying at a blinding speed towards the building that the debris fell from. In the same instant she stretched her arm out and a large white shield was erected in-between the orbs and the building.

While this was happening Sera grabbed Harry and extended her wings, she then flew to the top of the nearest building with stunning speed. Once there she and Harry surveyed their surroundings. "Yep, there is a Wolkenritter here. That one's called Vita if I remember correctly." Sera explained. She then looked towards the building that Madoka had now arrived in front of. Inside of the building was a panting girl in a white outfit that was starting to disappear, "Oh, good, we arrived right on time. Come on Harry lets go get ourselves our new Rook."

"Um… right." Harry said looking at the girl in white. He could tell she was strong. But she was beginning to fade incredibly fast; apparently he had been fading just as fast when Sera found him. It was amazing he had survived at all truth be told.

In a few more hops and leaps Sera and Harry were standing next to this girl. The girl looked at them blurrily and said "Look, I don't know who you are, but I am kind of busy here."

Sera looked at the girl and said "Yeah, busy dying. Look, if you want, I can give you the power to beat that red girl. All you would have to do is join my family. What do you say? You don't really have anything to lose, if we left, you would be dead the instant the attacks from her resumed."

The girl deflated momentarily realizing that this strange girl with the black pigtails and pink outfit was telling the truth. Whoever the red girl was, she was way out of her league at the moment. "You're right, if I don't accept the help, I will die. Very well, I accept your offer."

"Oh goody! Welcome to my family!" Sera said as she summoned a small red rook, and touched it to the tip of the red gem on the white girl's magic stave. The red gem absorbed the rook, and flashed black momentarily. So did the girls outfit. But then they were back to their standard colors. Suddenly the entire staff began reconstructing itself. Her outfit also began reassembling as well.

"You now have access to the same offensive capabilities as the red girl, and you can instantly cast any of your spells simply by thinking their names. Your bones, muscles, nervous system, and linker core have all been magically reinforced so that you can handle the increased stress that this new system will incur on you. You're welcome." Sera explained.

"Um, thanks." The girl in white said. She then took up an offensive position and began charging a starlight breaker aimed at the red girl who had resorted to pounding on Madoka's personal shield in annoyance for causing her to lose her target.

"Hey Madoka-chan, time to waste that girl, you can let the barriers down now." Sera shouted at Madoka.

Madoka sighed and dropped the barriers on one of the red girls upswings. She then flashstepped right next to Sera, at the exact same instant the white girl unleashed an amplified Starlight Breaker right in the red girls face. If it weren't for the fact that devices weren't designed to actually kill people, that attack would have completely wasted the Red Girl. As it was she was sent flying to the other side of the city and would wake up with a rather severe series of burns across her body.

Sighing now that the largest threat to her life had been postponed for now, the white girl turned to her benefactor and said "Hello, my name is Nanoha Takimachi. May I ask whose family I have just consented to joining?"

"Hello Nanoha, I am Serafall Sitri of the House of Sitri, one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. You have just joined the current house of the Devils of Leviathan. My companions are my Queen, Kaname Madoka, who like you is a Magical Girl, and my first Bishop, Harry James Potter, who is actually a Wizard." Sera explained.

At the mentioning of having joined a house of devils, Nanoha had gone deathly white… "Did you just say I joined a house of Devils?"

"Yes, that is right. But don't worry. We aren't nearly as bad as our publicity makes us sound. Now we really need to be heading home." Sera said by way of negation.

"Oh, I still live with my parents. I don't suppose I could stay with them and visit you when I'm not at home, school, missions, work, or what not?" Nano asked.

"That's completely fine. Though I do require some commitment to my magical girl show, Harry-kun still attends his Wizarding School which is currently on Summer Hols. Madoka-chan though is a full time resident at my home as to her world she has ascended to a higher plane of existence or some such tripe. That said, we can't have you skipping out on this world completely, otherwise we would be consigning the world to pain and destruction. What with that girl who we just wasted being the opening act for something much darker and grander. But you can read all about that back at my home." Sera explained.

"You mean you have books that tell the future of my world?" Nanoha asked.

"Not exactly, but close enough," Sera said, "Now we really must be getting home. We have so much to do and plan. Madoka-chan if you would? Traveling to other worlds is just so tiring for me. I can do it of course but it saps most of my energy. You on the other hand can do it like a baby cries."

"Yes, well seeing as how I basically rewrote the nature of several realities all in one go, it shouldn't be a surprise that traveling across planar borders is easy for me." Madoka said with a rather sly smile on her face.

Once they all made it back safely to the Sitri residence Sera made the four of them participate in her latest episode of "Magical Girl Sera-tan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Vita was a right git in A's. She deserved this. She isn't dead by any means, but she will now think twice before engaging Nanoha again. Also, you will be able to find a list of the characters who will be becoming Evil Pieces and their respective series in my Forums. The link to the forums is in my Authors Profile on this site, which is linked at the top of this story. Check it out.


	3. Wills and Blond Ponces

**Disclaimer:**All characters and settings are property of the publishers and authors whom created them. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's rights here. The only original thing I am creating here is the plot.

**Author's Notes:** Just a reminder to everyone, I now have an Authors Forum where you are able to discuss all things relating to my various stories. The link to the Authors Forum is as follows, just be sure to remove all spaces and that the dot is changed to a period:

fan fiction dot net / forum / DalkonCledwin - A - Look - Behind - the - Curtain / 159071 /

One of the features of that forum is a listing of the people I am currently considering for Serafall's peerage, so please do check it out. If you have suggestions for alterations to the peerage, that is the place to recommend them.

Please note I am using the same Galleons to Pounds Currency Conversion as in Ethereal Incandescence. Inflation has not caused a big enough difference between the two stories as of yet. Also of note is that the Potter Vaults are structured the same in the two stories for my own personal convenience.

* * *

><p>Early on in the summer, before Sera, Harry, and Madoka actually went to Uminari City for the first time; Sera decided it would be in the groups best interest to set up identities for herself and Madoka within the Wizarding World, just in case. As such, Serafall Sitri, Kaname Madoka, Harry Potter, and Lord Takahiro Leviathan, whom Harry had only recently met made a trip to Gringott's London Branch.<p>

Walking the four children up to the nearest empty teller Lord Takahiro cleared his throat. Without looking up the Goblin said "Yes, Wizard, what do you want?"

Takahiro looking mildly amused said "I am not a Wizard, but what I want should be a simple matter. I have come to open a bank account, claim one of my family's wards' inheritances, and to gain identification papers for two of my wards within the Wizarding World. Can you assist me in this matter?"

The goblin gave an annoyed grunt and looked up, "And who is the ward that you wish to obtain the inheritance of?"

Takahiro nodded in Harry's direction, "That would be Harry James Potter of the House of Potter."

The Goblin's eyes narrowed and it said "Very well. If you would hold on a moment, while I inquire with the Potter Account Manager, the other issues can be handled by the same account Manager if you wish?"

Takahiro nodded his assent that this would be acceptable. At which point the Goblin slid down from his desk and disappeared into a corridor behind the desk. When the Goblin returned ten minutes later he said "If you would follow me, I will show you to the Potter Account Manager."

It took a good while for the four plus Goblin to arrive at the small round office that housed the Potter's Account Manager. However when they arrived the Goblin that had guided them bowed them into the chamber and then left them to face the Goblin they had come to see.

"Ah, Mister Potter, it is good to finally meet you. My name is Farfang. Now it seems that there is an irregularity. Professor Albus Dumbledore had declared himself your Magical Guardian, and as such had sealed your parents will. As such it would normally be impossible for you to obtain your inheritance until the age of 17. However looking at you now, next to these individuals, I can safely guess that Albus Dumbledore is no longer qualified to be your magical guardian. Would one of you care to tell me what has happened to circumvent his magical custodianship over Mister Potter here?" Farfang said with a sly grin on his face.

Takahiro grimaced and looked at his daughter expectantly. For her part Serafall looked mildly uncomfortable that this Goblin was able to detect all that just by looking at them, "Well if you must know, I first encountered Harry here at the end of the last school year. At that time he was on the brink of death. As people of my species have the ability to bring people back from even the brink of death, or heck even back from death itself, but at the cost of making them into our own species… I decided that based on what I had seen of Harry's future that this world simply could not exist without him. So I brought him back to life as a member of my family or as it is more officially called a member of my peerage. This means his fate is tied to my own, but that he still has the freedom to live his own life so long as it does not conflict with my own needs, which so far it hasn't."

Farfang looked impressed that there was a species that was capable of such a feat. "Interesting, Well, I cannot say what the Ministry would do with the knowledge that there is a species out there that can bring people back to life. However as you people only wish to gain access to Mister Potter's inheritance, open your own vaults, and gain your own Wizarding identities. I think that Gringotts can accommodate you in this regard. Gringotts has never put much stock in the Wizard's habit of applying categorizations on different types of sentient life-forms. You look enough like humans that you could probably pass as their definition of Beings, and even if that weren't the case, What the Wizards don't know can't hurt them."

"Here is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter" Farfang said as he withdrew a parchment and begins to read:

* * *

><p><em>"I James Charlus Potter, and I Lily Anne Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and sound body, do hereby revoke all previous wills and codicils.<em>

_We provide in this will that sufficient funds be withdrawn from the Potter Estate to pay for all our funeral expenses, debts, and taxes that were outstanding at the time of our deaths so that our loved ones and friends are not forced to pay for these expenses out of their own pockets._

_We further provide to the following people the following benefits and services:_

_To Sirius Black, we offer 200,000 Galleons and the Potter Estate in Ewloe, Wales in which to live._

_To Remus John Lupin, we offer 100,000 Galleons, and a Monthly Stipend of 5,000 Galleons, as well as the Potter Estate in Livingston, Scotland. This home has been outfitted with a Strong room that should be sufficient for your needs our good friend._

_To Peter Petigrew, we offer the following on the condition that we both survived the war with Voldemort, 200,000 Galleons, and the Potter Estate in Venice, Italy. Should we have not survived the War with Voldemort, we demand that the Auror Department begin hunting down Peter Petigrew for violating the secret of our location as he was our secret keeper. He may be hiding in his illegal Rat Animagus form._

_To Frank and Alice Longbottom, we offer a sum of 100,000 Galleons to be deposited in a Trust Vault for your darling boy for his eventual attendance at Hogwarts._

_To Amelia Bones, we offer 100,000 Galleons to be deposited in a Trust Vault for your niece to use for when she begins attending Hogwarts._

_To Andromeda Tonks, Edward Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks, while we would love to reinstate you into the Black Family, we are unable to do so. So we will do the next best thing. As the heads of the Potter family, we officially declare you as Wards of the Potter Family. This will allow you to regain your status as members of a Most Ancient and Noble House once again. We also leave you with 400,000 Galleons, and a monthly pension of 5,000 Galleons each. Please don't waste it._

_Aside from these expenditures, should our son survive the war, we leave the remainder of our estate to him. We have also set up a Trust Fund to assist our son in his Education. The Trust Vault contains 50,000 Galleons. This fund will be refilled every year from the main family vault to a maximum of 50,000 galleons. We also leave to Harry, Lily Evans' personal vault where-in she stored her life savings as of the time this will was written of about 4,866.18 Galleons_

_We name the Law Department of Gringotts Bank as the Executors of our Estate should we die during the war with Voldemort._

_In regards to the care of our son, should we not survive the war, we have made the following provisions:_

_Harry should be raised first and foremost by our friends Frank and Alice Longbottom. They are a good married couple with their own son. They would be a responsible family to take care of Harry. Alice Longbottom is also Harry's legal Godmother._

_Should Frank and Alice be incapable of caring for Harry, then the next individual we would leave Harry with would be his Godfather Sirius Black. He may be a bit immature at times, but he is a good man, and he would care for Harry as if he were his own._

_If for some reason neither of his god parents are able to care for Harry, then the care of Harry should be turned over to Amelia Bones. She is a good woman, and is currently caring for her niece as little Susan has recently lost her own parents._

_In the unlikely circumstance that all three of the aforementioned parties are unable to care for Harry, then he should be turned over to Andromeda and Edward Tonks. As we have named them wards of the Potter Estate, they would be in the best position to teach Harry the Potter family magic as they would have access to the family grimiore._

_Under absolutely no uncertain terms is Harry ever to be turned over to Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily's sister. Petunia and her husband absolutely despise magic. There is no telling what they would do if they got their hands on Harry, but it wouldn't be pleasant for Harry._

_This Last Will and Testament was written on October 29th, 1981, and signed by  
>James Charlus Potter<br>Lily Anne Potter nee Evans _

_Witnessed by:  
>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock<br>Alastor Moody, Senior Auror  
>Glinthook, Senior Account Manager, Gringotts Bank"<em>

* * *

><p>As Farfang concluded the Will, he got a maniacal gleam in his eye; meanwhile Takahiro looked at Harry with a concerned look on his face. It was however Serafall who said what the three of them were thinking "You said that this Dumbledore sealed the Will? How was he able to do that? Didn't the Potter's name Gringotts the executors of the Will? Wouldn't that mean that only Gringotts had the authority to seal the will?"<p>

Farfang smiled a toothy grin at the girl and said "Quit right. And as a Goblin was one of the witnesses of the Will, it would seem that it was Glinthook who Dumbledore had to convince to seal the Will. I will be looking into Glinthook's involvement in this matter personally. If it is as I suspect, then Glinthook will not be working for Gringott's all that much longer, you can rest assured of that."

"As to the other matters, Mister Potter, would you like this Will Executed here and now?" Farfang asked.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "First I have a few questions, who is Sirius Black, and why am I only just now hearing about him? I also want to know what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. I know their son vaguely but this is the first I have heard about the two of them outside of a cognizant awareness that they must exist."

Farfang looked thoughtful for a moment, and then dug through his desk for a moment pulling out two old copies of the Daily Prophet. He handed them over to Harry. "I don't know exactly what happened, but according to the Wizards, Sirius Black was your parents Secret Keeper, but based on what the Will says that was not the case. Anyways after your parent's death, Sirius Black went on a rampage and killed 13 people including Peter Pettigrew, whom the Will claims was your parents Secret Keeper. Sirius was then incarcerated in Azkaban Prison. Now what the Wizards are largely ignorant of, is the fact that Sirius Black was imprisoned without receiving a trial of any sort, and without receiving questioning under Truth Serum. He has been in Prison in this state for the past 12 years. It is illegal by Wizarding Law to hold a person for longer than nine weeks without trial. It is further illegal to hold a person for more than four weeks without questioning them under truth serum. Thus if Sirius Black were to escape today for whatever reason, he would technically be a free man regardless of if he is guilty or not."

"As for Frank and Alice Longbottom, they were tortured into permanent incapacitation by Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, her Husband, his brother, and one Barty Crouch Jr. There is not much that can be done for them."

Harry nodded in acceptance, "Very well, are the other people mentioned as potential guardians for me similarly incapacitated?" Harry asked worried now.

"Not at all, though I would imagine that based on your relationship with these people here that you no longer need their guardianship, is that correct?" Farfang inquired.

"No he does not, still it would be nice to know where his guardianship stood prior to joining my peerage." Serafall told the Goblin.

"Very well, let's see. Amelia Bones is the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, and is probably the person in the best position to get Harry's Godfather a trial at the current time. Andromeda Tonks is actually a Healer for St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, and quite a good one at that. Edward Tonks, although a trained Wizard is employed as a Muggle Weatherman, and their daughter is in training to become an Auror under the tutelage of the other Wizard who signed as a Witness of this Will, Alastor Moody." Farfang explained to the group.

Harry smiled and said "Very well, would you please see to it that this Will is executed?"

"All I need is for you to sign the Will on this line as the primary beneficiary." Farfang pointed to a line and handed Harry one of the contract quills.

Harry took the quill and signed his name wincing slightly as the magic of the quill drew the blood necessary to make the Will a binding contract.

"Very well, now that that is done, Gringotts will see that the recipients receive all of their assets. Since you have guardians of your own now that are taking care of you, and I would wager better than anything the Wizarding World is capable of, I don't think we need to arrange for your residence with either the Bones' or Tonks', though you may wish to introduce yourself to both families, especially the Tonks' as they are now officially wards of your family." Farfang explained to Harry.

With all that done the only thing left to do was to draw up identity papers for Serafall and Madoka, which was much easier to do. They also opened a vault for the Sitri family and deposited several hundred thousand galleons worth of gemstones into the vault so that they would have finances. They gave the Goblins permission to convert those gemstones into galleons before School was scheduled to start so that Madoka would have finances to buy her school supplies.

The four of them then went to the Owl Post office and set up an Owl Post Drop Box for Harry, Sera, and Madoka. Once all of that was taken care of the four of them returned to the Sitri Residence for the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>It was now August 4th, 1992, and Madoka had been sent to the Owl Post Office in Diagon Alley to collect the mail that they had left till now. The first thing Madoka noticed was that there was absolutely no Owl Post in Harry's box. Thinking this to be rather odd, she checked Sera's and her boxes and was surprised to find quite a bit of mail, especially in hers. The first thing she noticed was that her own Hogwarts Acceptance Letter and Supplies List had come. Yet for some reason Harry's still hadn't arrived. Deciding this was something that deserved Sera's attention, Madoka promptly teleported right back to the Sitri residence.<p>

Finding Serafall in the sound stage of her television show she went up to Sera and said "Sera-tan, we have a slight problem, but I am not sure what it means. For some reason Harry hasn't been getting any mail. What is worse is that my Hogwarts Letters have arrived, yet Harry's still haven't. What do you think is going on?"

Sera scowled for a moment and said "I'm not sure, I mean I seem to recall from my vision something about a dobber and another issue about a rather big snake occurring this year. Those two things were actually the primary reasons I thought it might be a good idea for you to go to Hogwats this year. I mean you do have experience fighting Cthulhu scale events, so a giant snake really shouldn't be a problem for you."

Madoka grimaced, "Are you really comparing Kyubey and his Witches to Cthulhu?"

Sera smiled and said "What else would they be?"

"Fair point, but it was actually Homura-chan who had the experience fighting them. All I really did was put them on permanent ice." Madoka said glumly.

"True, but the fact that you did that much means that whatever the threat this year should really be no problem to you, especially if you go ultimate mode on its rear end, and that isn't even counting what Harry can do. I have looked into this kid's future. He has a great deal of potential. In fact his potential would make him powerful enough to rival the likes of people with access to a Longinus, and that is saying something, but it will take him time to gain that power. We just have to cultivate it." Sera said with a bright smile.

"If you say so, now would you mind telling me what we are going to do about the mail?" Madoka asked

"Oh, yeah forgot about that. I think I will go pay a visit to Professor McGonagall. She seems the reasonable sort." Sera said, standing up and walking out the door and to the teleportation room in the Sitri Residence. Once there she called up the teleportation circle and keyed it in to the Hogwarts grounds and promptly teleported away.

Upon arriving, Sera made her way to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door "Enter," said the Professor's voice. To which Sera entered the room.

"Ah Miss Sitri, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?" Professor McGonagall said when she noticed who it was who came to see her.

"Well Professor, it seems that for some reason Harry has not been getting his mail. As such, it falls to me to come to Hogwarts and inquire about what could be causing this, and to see if we could obtain a second copy of his Hogwarts Letter?" Sera inquired of the older woman.

"Hasn't been getting his mail you say? That is rather odd. I don't know what could be causing that. But I can certainly assist you." She went over to a cupboard and withdrew a few documents. She then returned and handed them to Serafall, "Here this is a copy of the Second Years Hogwarts Letter, and School Supplies List."

Sera read the list and then grimaced saying "Professor, why are so many of the school books all by the same man. And why do they have such ridiculous titles? They sound like Children's books, not textbooks."

"I know. The Headmaster insists that this Gilderoy Lockhart fellow is the one who instructs the Defense against the Dark Arts class this year. As far as I have been able to determine this man isn't fit to be teaching. But there is absolutely nothing I can do about it as the Headmaster is the one who fills teaching posts, not me."

Sera nodded and then said "Thank you professor, I think I best be getting back home. We need to be getting the school supplies for Madoka and Harry. The sooner we get them the better I think."

McGonagall nodded her assent, and Serafall bowed and left the Professor so that she could return to the Sitri residence and collect Harry and Madoka.

* * *

><p>The trip through Diagon Alley was fairly uneventful for the most part. Madoka ended up getting a wand that was nine and a half inches, made from willow tree and with the tail hair of a unicorn. Sera and Madoka did have Harry help Madoka choose out appropriate looking School robes as neither of the girls had any experience with such dreadful outfits, both preferring to wear much more modern and casual outfits when not in their magical girl get ups. This had the effect of embarrassing Harry quite completely.<p>

But it wasn't until the three of them arrived at Flourish and Blotts that they encountered anything really problematic. While collecting their school books, they encountered the Weasley's and the Grangers. Mrs. Weasley for some unknown reason decided to fawn all over Harry. She even said that Harry was invited to the Burrow for Christmas that year should he so desire.

However it wasn't Mrs. Weasley that was the most interesting of the Redheads. No it was the little ginger girl hiding behind Mrs. Weasley who was constantly taking quick peeks at Harry and shooting confused looks at both Sera and Madoka… 'Interesting' thought Sera.

Shortly after reuniting with the Weasley's a man with a camera came up to the group and shoved past Harry. This caused another man to shout out a loud exclamation of "Blimey, it's Harry Potter!" which in turn caused the Camera-man to turn around and grab Harry by the scruff of the neck and begin to forcefully try and move him up to Blimey-boy's side.

At a nod from Serafall, Madoka instantly transformed in a flash of bright light into Ultimate Madoka. She then flash-stepped up to the Camera-man and roughly twisted his arm until he released Harry from his hands. At which point she said "What on earth do you think you are doing with Harry-kun?"

The Camera-man just stood there stuttering unintelligibly at the strikingly beautiful young woman who had just twisted his arm like that. However that didn't appear to hinder the man whom he had been directing Harry next to. This man walked up to Harry and Madoka and said "Dear Madame, between a beauty such as you, Harry, and myself; we would most assuredly make the front page. Wouldn't you allow a picture to be taken of the three of us?"

Sera frowned at this and stepped up to the front saying "Harry is my responsibility, and I do not recognize you. As he is a minor, I do not consent to allowing his picture to be taken for the purposes of being used in a Newspaper. Madoka-chan is also under the care of my family, and will not be obliging to taking a photograph with you either. Now get lost."

The man frowned at being told off like this, but for some reason he didn't seem to be deterred that easily and promptly rallied saying "Ladies and Gentlemen, when young Harry entered Flourish and Blotts today to buy a copy of my Autobiography 'Magical Me' he couldn't have guessed that he would be leaving the store today with my complete works, free of charge! I am also pleased to announce that I will be filling the post of Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts Professor this year."

There was a resounding noise as people began to clap and cheer at this announcement. Meanwhile Sera and Madoka began ushering Harry away from the man.

Once the three of them had their books and had paid they began leaving the store. That was when they heard a nasally voice say "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter!" Sera looked around to see where the voice came from, and instantly saw a blond kid who she automatically dubbed 'baka feretto'

Speaking to the Ferret she said "Publicity is publicity. It is neither good nor bad. Rather it is how the star deals with the publicity that makes all the difference in the world. Something I imagine you aren't particularly skilled at, are you?"

The Ferret looked at her like she was scum, but didn't say anything. No it was the older and much more pompous looking Ferret who spoke, "My family is one of the oldest and most respected in the Magical Community. By the way you are dressed I assume you are a Muggle-Born, if even that. There is no way you are familiar enough with the public eye to draw a conclusion as to whether there is such a thing as good or bad publicity."

Madoka and Harry both started laughing uproariously at the blunder this blond ponce just made. Sera for her part just grinned at the man and said "I am Lady Serafall Sitri, of the House of Sitri, one of the 72 Pillars. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister… um?"

Lucius grimaced at being caught out like that. "I am Lucius Malfoy of the Noble House of Malfoy and this is my son Draco, Might I ask from where you hail Lady Sitri?" as Lucius had never heard of the Sitri house.

Sera nodded and said "Japan is probably the closest place to where my family is from that you would be familiar with."

Ah, that would be why Lucius was unfamiliar with the Sitri clan. They were Japanese or close enough to being Japanese that it wouldn't have mattered. Still the Japanese were an odd sort, apparently most of the Wizards and Witches in Japan were members of the Yōkai still, he wouldn't say as much to this girls face. One thing that the Purebloods of Wizarding Britain had learned a long time ago… DO NOT MESS WITH THE YŌKAI! They are way more powerful than your everyday Witch or Wizard. If that was what this girl was, then he was going to have to be incredibly careful around her.

"Very well, if you will excuse us, my son and I need to be getting his school books." Lucius said boying to the girl.

"Of course," Sera said with a smirk on her face as she had seen the panic go through Lucius' face when she had said she was from Japan. She had come to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago and purchased a few books on Wizarding Cultures. It was quite hilarious what the Wizards of Britain thought of the people of Japan. The fact that they were aware of what occurred in Japan was kind of hilarious as well, even if they were totally wrong about it. Sera had to wonder what the Wizards of Britain would do if they were ever to run across the Fallen Angels and their Inquisitors.

As Sera began leading her two companions on their way to leave the Alley, she couldn't help but notice the altercation between the Malfoys and Weasley's and that Lucius managed to slip some sort of book into the young girls cauldron. Whatever that was, Sera was absolutely certain it would play a part in what was destined to happen this year at the school.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back at the school, the three of them were tackled in a flying hug caused by a certain brunette who instantly demanded to know what the three of them had been up to. Sera laughed and began relating to Nanoha what they discovered while she had been away on her most recent TSAB mission.<p> 


	4. The Start of School, 1992

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings are property of the publishers and authors whom created them. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's rights here. The only original thing I am creating here is the plot.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of September 1 st, 1992 arrived, and Serafall gathered, Harry, Madoka, and Nanoha so they could take the two members of their group that would be attending Hogwarts to Platform nine and three quarters.<p>

Having previously traveled home from the Platform with little to no problems, they decided to travel via teleportation to the platform this time. When they did arrive they were given a wide berth by several of the older students and their parents who had noticed their arrival via what they could only describe as a Ritualized form of Apparition. Not that any of them could figure out how such a thing would work as such a system had not been seen in the Wizarding World for well over 1000 years.

Between the four of them, they were easily able to get Harry and Madoka's Trunks into the Luggage Car. The four of them then went to one of the Passenger Cars, where they sat down and talked for a few minutes.

"Guys, I have a promising lead about a potential new member of our family, who actually hails from this world. She is also from a prestigious house of Wizarding Nobility. From what I have been able to find out about her she actually has some dealings with my world as well, though information is sketchy at best. As near as I can tell she is the last remaining member of her family who actually retains the family name, and is still walking free." Sera explained to the rest of her Peerage.

"You mean the rest of her family is imprisoned?" Harry asked.

"Well yes and no. Remember what I said. She is the last member of her family to bear the family name. That means there are other members of her family who are still free. They are just females who have married into other families. This woman though is something else. She was a member of the family, but due to the way Wizards in this world act, she decided it would be a good idea to marry another member of the family who also bears the same family name as her. So even though she got married, she retained her maiden name." Sera explained.

Madoka and Nanoha both looked like they were going to be sick as soon as they heard that explanation. Sera herself had a grimace on her face as she explained it. Harry for his part just shrugged and said "I had actually been wondering how the Purebloods maintain their claim to have 'pure blood,' incest explains it better than anything else I had managed to come up with."

Madoka and Nanoha grimaced but both nodded their heads in acceptance of his words.

"Anyways, Nanoha and I are off to see if we can track down this illusive Witch. We will be in touch." Sera said as she and Nanoha stood up and waved good bye to Harry and Madoka.

After they had left Madoka turned to Harry and companionably started talking to him, "So, is what Sera says about this Snape guy true?"

"Don't know, what has she said?" Harry asked.

"That on the first day of class last year he started asking you a lot of really advanced questions without any rhyme or reason for expecting you to be able to answer them?"

"Yeah, that's true. I asked Hermione later, all of those questions were at least fourth year material or higher. There was no reason to expect a First Year to be able to answer that material." Harry explained.

"Well, since I will be in your classes this year, I will be able to put him in his place. One thing he will discover is that it is very bad to piss me off." The girl known as Madoka Kaname-sama in her own world said with a vicious grin on her face.

Harry nodded nervously, only just now remembering that if this girl unleashed her full offensive capabilities, she could likely level Hogwarts Castle in a single flick of her pinky finger. It was a truly frightening thought. Especially since Sera had actually forced Harry to sit down and read Hogwarts a History last summer and he now knew just how powerful the defensive wards on the castle were. Nothing the humans of this world were capable of short of activating an Aviation Thermobaric Bomb of Increased Power (ATBIP) on the School from inside the Ward Scheme would actually destroy the building. And the only reason that would have any effect is because it had a yield of 44 tons of TNT. The only thing more powerful than that is a Nuclear Blast, and that would have no effect on the School's actual physical or magical structure.

But given just how powerful Kaname-sama actually was, she could just power-up to full power and focus all that power into her pinky finger, and promptly poke the castle, and the entire thing would crumble under the force of the shockwave created by her touch. She was just that powerful. Yeah, if she got angry at someone, the best thing they could do is disappear to somewhere she couldn't find them, which was borderline impossible considering that she actually altered the fabric of multiple universes simultaneously.

It was about this time that the door to the compartment opened up, and a familiar bushy haired brunette looked in at them, "HARRY!" she said, "It's good to see you. Who's your friend? I had expected you to be in the company of that dark haired girl that left Hogwarts with you last year."

Harry nodded "Yeah, Sera had other business to attend to. Hermione it is my pleasure to introduce you to Madoka Kaname. She will be attending Hogwarts with us starting this year. While she is technically old enough to be in Fifth Year, arrangements have been made to place her in the same classes as us."

"A pleasure," Hermione said while looking over Madoka's outfit. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts Uniform. So was Harry for that matter. That was good; it meant that she didn't have to remind these two to change like she did last year. Hermione sat down and looked Madoka over for a few moments and then said "So, if you don't mind my asking what is the relationship between you, Harry, and that other girl who left Hogwarts with Harry last year?"

Madoka smiled a little and said "Well, I am an employee of the family who is now acting as Harry's new guardians. As for the girl you are referring to, I am going to assume you are referring to Lady Serafall. For want of a better word she is my direct employer. It is from her that I receive my orders, and it is at her direction that I will be attending Hogwarts."

Hermione grimaced and asked "Does that mean you and she are Witches then?"

Madoka continued to smile while explaining "In a manner of speaking. While I am not strictly speaking a Witch, I am capable of the same magic's that Witches and Wizards are capable of."

"What do you mean you are not strictly speaking a Witch? If you are capable of magic what else could you be?" Hermione asked getting a little frustrated here.

It was Harry who answered this question, "She could be a Veela, a Nymph, or any other member of a sentient Magical Species that is capable of doing magic."

"But I thought the Ministry of Magic forbade those species from owning Wands?" Hermione asked.

Both Harry and Madoka shrugged, neither admitting nor denying the fact.

Just before the train was due to leave the station, Harry and Hermione noticed as a gaggle of red heads hurried onto the platform, they recognized them as the Weasley's. What was disconcerting for Harry, and royally upsetting for Hermione is that they didn't see Ronald Weasley. In fact the train left without them being able to confirm that Ronald actually made it onto the train. This of course caused Hermione to begin to hyperventilate as she began to have a panic attack about Ron managing to get himself expelled or worse… Harry however found the whole situation rather humorous.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the train ride, the door to their compartment slid open, and a rather smallish blond girl wearing what looked rather remarkably like Muggle X-Ray Sunglasses looked into their compartment. She looked at Hermione, then glanced at Harry, and then looked at Madoka, she paused, and continued to stare at Madoka for a good five minutes. Harry saw Madoka beginning to tense and realized that if the girl didn't say something soon, then Madoka might do something rash.<p>

The girl however seemed to sense that Madoka was getting tense and said "Why hello there, I never expected to meet a Kami in person. Tell me Miss-Kami-Sama, what is it like to be all-powerful?"

Harry blinked.

Madoka blinked.

Harry blinked again.

And that was when Madoka began laughing her head off. Meanwhile, Hermione who was a devout Catholic, and did actually know what the word Kami meant to the Japanese was getting a little red in the face because this blond girl had basically just called the girl sharing her compartment with her a God.

To complicate matters for Hermione, Madoka calmed down enough to respond to the girl by saying "It's quite pleasant actually." This of course caused Hermione to goggle at the pink haired girl as if she had grown a second head.

Harry just shook his head at Madoka and said "Hello, do you need a compartment? We are willing to share if you do."

"No, that is alright, I was actually just looking for a friend of mine when I noticed that the Nargles were fleeing this compartment as if their natural predators the Crockants were in here making a feast out of them. But it turns out to have just been the fact that a Kami was here. Nargles can't stand to be in the presence of Kami's afterall. Something about the nature of a Kami's existence causes Nargles distinct displeasure."

Madoka got a weird look on her face as she said "How would you describe these Nargles?"

The girl looked at Madoka and said "They sort of look like white cats with four ears. One set of ears is rather longish, like a rabbits. On the long set of ears is a golden hoop. They have red eyes as well. Why do you ask?"

Madoka grimaced and said "They aren't Nargles. Those are called Kyubey's. And if they know what's good for them they will stay a few hundred miles away from me."

"Kyubey's? Hrm… yeah, that sounds like a more accurate name for them." The girl said as a smile was plastered on her face. She waved and then left the compartment closing the door behind her.

Harry however looked at Madoka and said "Please tell me I heard that wrong. Please tell me we don't really have Kyubey's running around in this world?"

"It's not all that surprising. But it shouldn't matter. What I have accomplished should mean that they won't really be able to affect the world in any negative way. That said, I will still obliterate them with extreme prejudice if I so much as see them." Madoka said with a shrug.

Hermione was shaking her head and said "You are taking that girl seriously? She sounds like a complete nutcase, why are you taking anything she says as even remotely true?"

Harry shrugged, though Madoka looked at Hermione and said "Because Hermione, she was right about my nature, and she described a Kyubey absolutely perfectly."

Hermione frowned and said "No, there is absolutely no way you can be a God."

Madoka looked hurt and said "What do you know, and how do you know it? What knowledge do you possess that automatically precludes me from being a god?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD!" Hermione screamed.

Madoka frowned, "Yeah, that isn't exactly proof, that is more of a belief than anything else."

Harry deciding to intervene before things got ugly said "Anyway, whether she is a god or not doesn't really matter now does it Hermione? She is my friend, and that should be good enough for you, as you are also my friend, alright?"

Hermione huffed but didn't say anything further. She was clearly upset about this situation, but didn't want to risk losing her friendship with Harry.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later and the Hogwarts Express was finally pulling into the train station. The general announcement the conductor made to leave their luggage on the train and that it would be taken up to the school separately was made, and Harry, Hermione, and Madoka made their way off the train.<p>

The three of them followed the upper classmen on their way to the carriages. It was as they were approaching the carriages that Madoka pulled up short and promptly hissed "What… the… Hell…"

Madoka promptly turned on Harry and grabbed his shirt pulling him to look at the Carriages, "Do you know what those things are?"

Harry for his part looked at where she was pointing, but couldn't actually see anything, and said as much "I don't see anything, why? What do you see?"

Madoka sighed and said "Damnit, it appears that there is indeed at least one Kyubey on the loose in this world. It's either that or something else that is equally as ambivalent. I wonder how long it's going to be before I have to go on a pest control mission; I may have to get the peerage to help out, one Kyubey was bad enough, but if what that girl said was true, it sounds like there is an epidemic of them on this world."

Harry shrugged and led the way to the carriage that Hermione had just gotten into, he helped the still reluctant Madoka into the carriage and the three of them settled in for the ride up to the Castle.

* * *

><p>When the three of them arrived at Hogwarts they got out of the carriage and made their way inside of the School, only to be promptly set upon by Professor McGonagall who started speaking in a rather harried manner "Miss Madoka, if you will come with me so we can greet the First Years, that way we can have you at hand so you may sit your Sorting."<p>

Madoka who was curious at just what the Sorting would entail, as neither Harry, nor Serafall would inform her of what was involved, nodded her assent and followed the Deputy Headmistress to where she would be welcoming the First Years.

* * *

><p>Harry seeing that Madoka was in good hands set off to join Hermione in heading to the Gryffindor table, when he got there he frowned, Ron wasn't here either. Just what happened to his good friend? Noticing that the twins were just now sitting down he mouthed to them "Where's Ron?"<p>

One of the twins looked around the table shrugged and mouthed back at Harry "Dunno"

* * *

><p>Shortly thereafter Professor McGonagall led the First Years plus Madoka into the Great Hall. Madoka had been informed that due to the policies regarding Transfer Students she would be sorted last as is usual in these cases.<p>

This of course meant that Madoka got the privilege of watching as all the first years got sorted before her. She was thus able to watch as the strange little girl with the funny glasses who was announced as "Lovegood, Luna" walked up and put the hat on. Shortly afterwards the Hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW" for her.

She also got to watch as the redheaded girl that Sera had warned her to keep an eye on this year was announced as "Weasley, Ginevra" walked up to the stool, gingerly placing the hat on her head and got sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally it was time for Madoka to be called "Madoka Kaname," the Professor called out. With an extreme sense of confidence Madoka walked up to the hat and placed it onto her head. She flinched as she felt the all too familiar sensation of something establishing a telepathic bond with her mind.

"Ah, yes, I see, you would react badly to me after what you have been through, wouldn't you?" a voice in her mind that sounded like the Sorting hat said.

Madoka stiffly nodded her head in acknowledgement. The Hat for its part chuckled saying "No need to worry, I will not be doing any of the sorts of things that this Kyubey fellow attempted to do to you. Though if you do find such creatures in this world like you think you will, then please do this world the favor of eliminating them. From what I see in your mind they are a parasitic species that is not healthy for any world they end up on."

Madoka once again nodded her head a little more sure of herself.

"Now then, you can respond to me mentally just by thinking what you want to say. Now where shall we put you? I do wonder, if you were faced with going through your life all over again, would you make the same wish you made when you finally became a Magical Girl?" The hat asked.

"I almost made a completely different wish when my friend became a Witch-Entity. If it were not for Homura I would have made that wish, and I too would have eventually become a Witch-Entity. From what I have seen of other possible realities, the Witch-Entity I would have become would have been just as powerful as I am now, only it would have used its power in an effort to destroy worlds, instead of helping them. So if I had to make my wish all over again, then yes, I would make the same one that turned me into what I am today. As it was that wish which made life easier for the Magical Girls of all the worlds that the Kyubey's exist in." Madoka explained to the Hat.

"Very well, then the only place that I can sort you is…" it began and then shouted out for the entire Great Hall to hear "HUFFLEPUFF!"

This caused a great deal of cheering from the table of the Badger. Madoka took the hat off her head and went to sit down with her new House, she was slightly disappointed that she didn't end up in Harry-kun's house, but still Hufflepuff wasn't a bad secondary choice from what she had heard about the Hogwarts Houses. At least she didn't end up in Slytherin.

As soon as she sat down the old man who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and said "Yes, Yes, and welcome to another Year at Hogwarts. I have only a few words to say before we eat and they are: Hersevels, grapler, scrieggs, and inconset. Now tuck in!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite pleasant for Madoka, as she got to know some of her housemates. The girls in Harry's year were all rather pleasant sorts, though the boy, Zacharius Smith, was beginning to grate on her nerves. That said, the Prefect and Seeker for the House Quidditch Team known as Cedric Diggory was also a pleasant sort. He was the same age as Madoka, and would be the sort of boy Madoka might consider going out with, if she were still mortal that is. As it stood, none of the Hogwarts students other than Harry-kun really stood much of a chance with her as she knew Harry's inclusion with Sera's peerage was something of a fluke. Sera was far more interested in Magical Girls than she was in Magical Boys, and Harry was likely to represent the Token Boy in the Peerage.<p>

As dinner began to wrap up, Madoka looked up at the Staff table as the Old Man stood to speak again "Now that we are all watered and fed," Madoka growled low in her throat at the phrase he had used, that dottering old fool had just compared his students to a bunch of animals, "It is my duty to remind you that the Forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I would also like to remind you that the list of banned objects and substances has been added to during the course of the summer. The list can be viewed in its entirety in Mister Argus Filch's office." Madoka nodded her head deciding that she would be contacting Sera to inform her of the next All-Peerage outing into the Forest on Hogwarts Grounds, the place sounded fascinating. She also fully intended to read through this list of banned objects and substances at the earliest convenience.

With all that said the Headmaster nodded to the Prefects and said "If the Prefects wouldn't mind leading the new students to the House Dormitories. That will be all for tonight, so hip hop."

It was after he said this that Harry came over to the Hufflepuff table and said good night to Madoka. He then joined the procession of Gryffindors up to their Tower. Madoka followed Cedric who was leading the Hufflepuff First Years down to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a foreboding part of London, a large red circle appeared in a dark and dank park. Inside of this circle two young girls appeared. When they fully materialized they looked around and one of the girls said "Wow, charming place this is."<p>

The other girl who was wearing a pink outfit snickered and said "Yeah well I really shouldn't have expected any better considering who we are after here. I actually feel sorry for the people who lived with this woman for the past forty or so years. From what I have heard, she was not a pleasant person to live with."

The two girls, walked across the street and up to a house with a big number 12 on it. The girl in pink tried the door and found it locked. She analyzed it with her magic and noticed that it wasn't just locked, it was magically sealed. "Nanoha, would you mind forcing the door open?" the pink outfitted girl asked.

Nanoha shrugged and said "Why not. Raising Heart, Deploy."

With a bright flash of pink light a large white staff with a red orb appeared in Nanoha's hand. She pointed the staff in the doors direction and said "Raising Heart, Minimal Power, Divine Buster!" There was a concussive burst as a pink beam of energy issued from the end of the staff and shattered the door inward.

As soon as the smoke cleared the two girls heard a wailing keen break out in the hallway "WHO DARES DEFILE THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK IN SUCH AN UNSEEMLY MANNER AS THIS!" the voice was saying.

The girls blinked as the came into the room and looked at the painting that was screaming its head off at them. Nanoha looked unsurely at Sera and said "What… the… Hell?"

Sera shrugged and said "Nice trick, Walburga. How did you manage to pull that off anyway? I know you're not actually dead. I mean is there actually anything in this world that is even a remote threat to a Witch of your caliber?"

The painting of the old and decrepit looking Witch frowned at that and said "Who are you?"

"Serafall Sitri, Heir to the House of Sitri, of course you will know all about my House will you not?" Sera asked.

"Crap. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone from that world found where I was hiding." The woman in the painting said as she smoothly stepped out of the painting as if it were a doorway and she weren't actually a painted entity.

She looked at the two of them and said "Well, what do you want?"

"Simply put, I want to add you to my Peerage." Serafall rejoined.

"Why should I join your Peerage? You do realize the reason I left that world was because I didn't want to be forced into picking sides in that damnable war." Walburga groused, as she began shifting her appearance into that of a 20 year old who was stunningly beautiful.

"I know. But as it happens events have occurred that forced me to seek you out. I happen to have recently acquired one Harry James Potter as a member of my Peerage, and he needs an education in the proper behavior for Wizard of this world, something which he was sorely lacking as he grew up, and which I am unable to provide him. Since you are the only individual I know of who has experience with both worlds, you are the perfect individual to teach him what he needs to know." Sera explained.

"And of course it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I am related to him via my Aunt Dorea Potter nee Black?" Walburga asked.

"Actually I never worked out what your relationship to him is. You aren't originally from this world if my information is correct. So how can she be your aunt?" Sera asked.

"Oh, that was a bit of ingenious magic on my part. I simply arrived in this world about 2,000 years ago. Got married to Aelianus Nigrum gave him a child, pretended to die of old age, and promptly left the world only to reappear by regressing my age into a fetus and placing myself into my "Mothers" Womb. I was thus born as a Black, even though I was the one who created the entire Black Line." Walburga explained.

"You, created… dear god you are demented." Nanoha said.

"Does that mean that you are the one who created the entire pureblood agenda?" Sera asked.

"Of course, it was a complete load of tripe. But it was a lot of fun to torture generations of people by making them think they had to commit incest just to maintain their 'Pure blood' as if there was any such thing." Walburga said.

"She was right, you are demented. Still I want you in my Peerage so you can teach Harry what he needs to know in order to survive in this world." Sera said.

"Of course, if it's for little Harry, I can do that I suppose. But he is the only reason I am willing to involve myself in that damnable War again. I had a good thing going here, and you have just ruined it for me." Walburga said a little crossly.

"Very well, here take this." Sera said as she held out her second Rook piece for Walburga to take.

"A Rook? You did read up on me then didn't you?" Walburga said with a smile as she took the piece and placed it over her heart where it promptly disappeared into her chest.

Once that was done Sera said "Very well. I want you to go to Hogwarts and gain yourself a teaching post as the new Professor of Wizarding Culture. If that pompous old man tries to say anything against you, inform him you are working for House Sitri."

"Pompous Old Man? Dear god, please tell me Albus Dumbledore is not the current Headmaster of that school." Walburga said.

"Just how long were you in that painting?" Sera asked.

"For about 10 years give or take. At least since my most recent son decided to up and get himself killed by that pissant Dark Lord, while my other son got himself thrown in Jail." Walburga said in an emotionless voice.

"Wow, that… that kind of sucks." Sera said.

Walburga walked over to the door, raised her wand and said "Reparo" causing the door to reform itself. She then looked at the two girls saying "Next time, please knock. Also you can make yourselves at home. My house is your house and all that. KREACHER!"

There was a crack as a small creature appeared saying "Mistress calls… Mistress is out of her painting!"

"Yes, Kreacher, make the house livable again, these two are my honored guests, treat them with the full respect owed to guests of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Of course Mistress, anything you say Mistress." The creature said as he bowed deeply.

"I will see you two later; meanwhile I believe I have an appointment with a certain old fool." Walburga said. And with that she exited the building and a crack was heard as she disappeared from the front porch. Kreacher waddled over to the door and carefully closed the door.

"Well I guess we should make ourselves at home." Sera said and the two went in search of rooms were they could spend the night. This unfortunately proved to be a rather difficult task for the two of them as much of the house was simply impossible to live in until Kreacher got around to cleaning it.


	5. Pomp and Circumstances

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings are property of the publishers and authors whom created them. I am not trying to infringe upon anyone's rights here. The only original thing I am creating here is the plot.

**A/N: **I would again like to take the opportunity to invite people to make use of my Authors Forums. They can be found at the following URL:

fanfiction dot net / forum / DalkonCledwin-A-Look-Behind-the-Curtain / 159071 /

simply remove the spaces and replace the "dot" with a period.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening after the sorting ceremony, and Albus Dumbledore now sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop as he contemplated just how he might be able to get his plans back on the rails they had so thoroughly deviated from. It's like the pieces in his game had developed minds of their own or something like that. But no, Dumbledore had to admit what really messed him up was that he designed his original plans intending to deal with a single opponent. It turns out that he now had two opponents to contend with.<p>

While he was fairly certain he had nailed down Tom Marvolo Riddle's motivation... he couldn't be certain what motivations this new opponent had in the grand scheme of things. No this Serafall Sitri person was an unknown element. And one thing Albus Dumbledore absolutely despised was the unknown.

It was as Albus was contemplating these things and many more that something interrupted his musings. The wards on the stairwell leading up to his office sounded off that there was someone walking up the stairs. While that wasn't at all peculiar, it was who the wards said was walking up the stairs that alarmed Albus. As far as Albus knew, the person the wards were telling him was walking up the stairs couldn't possibly be walking up the stairs, as Walburga Black née Black had been dead for 10 years.

With that knowledge in mind Dumbledore quickly withdrew the Elder Wand and aimed it at the door leading into his office. When the knock seeking admittance to his office finally came, Albus raised his offhand which caused the door to open, he simultaneously unleashed a volley of several silent stunner bolts from the Elder Wand towards the door.

Walburga seeing the red orbs of light heading in her direction reacted by pumping magic into her body and accelerating at a speed faster than what a Witch or Wizard in this world is actually capable of naturally. She was thus able to end up on the opposite side of the Headmasters office from where she had just been standing long before the bolts of stunning energy actually would have impacted her body.

Dumbledore for his part was in shock. While she had moved faster than a Witch or Wizard is actually capable of, she didn't accelerate past the visible spectrum, thus he was capable of tracking her movement with his eyes. That said he still wasn't fast enough to follow her with his wand. To make matters worse she had somehow drawn and oriented her wand on him while in transit. This meant that whoever she was she had the upper hand.

"Well Dumbledore, is it your policy to shoot first, and ask questions later? Or am I just special?" Walburga asked with a wan smile on her face. This caused Dumbledore to slump into his chair in resigned defeat. He realized that whoever this was he was far outclassed. Even with the Elder Wand at his disposal he could never match this person's speed.

That was when Dumbledore got a really good look at the Witch in front of him. It was this look that made him realize that this woman was a dead ringer for Walburga Black née Black when she was about 20 years of age. The Walburga he had known at the time of her death was around 80 years of age. While it is potentially possible to duplicate the form of a dead person provided you have a fresh corpse to draw the samples necessary for polyjuice from, it is in fact impossible to duplicate the teenage or young adult form of someone who died of old age as polyjuice doesn't work like that. Add to that the fact that his wards identified this woman as Walburga Black, and that ruled out Metamorphmagi as well as the wards would see through that particular trait.

No, odds were good that this was in fact actually Walburga Black. And that meant that there is an extremely good chance that his newest opponent involved themselves in this matter as well. "I must apologize, I wasn't expecting a visit from someone I believed was dead, and acted rashly in my ignorance. That said, I don't suppose you would mind informing me what this visit is all about?"

"Ah, right to the heart of the matter I see. Well, it has come to my attention that this school doesn't offer courses in Wizarding Culture for those raised by Muggles. As such I will be offering my services as an expert on the subject to teach them what they need to know to survive in our world… Oh and Harry James Potter's attendance is mandatory." Walburga said by way of explanation to the Headmaster.

"Really now, do you even have the support of the Board of Governors on this matter? I also don't think these classes would be…" Dumbledore started.

"I am offering these classes as a benefit to a ward of House Sitri. As such I am their employee while I am at this school. As it is for House Sitri that I work, I do not need the Board of Governors approval to teach these lessons. In fact the Hogwarts Charter makes allowances for students or their families to hire private tutors for any lessons that they feel they need help in. We are merely using that clause to offer these classes on Wizarding Culture. That said, all disciplinary actions other than deduction of House Points performed against the wards of House Sitri will need clearing by Serafall Sitri or myself before you may pursue them. Do I make myself clear Headmaster?" Walburga explained.

Dumbledore decided to press the issue, "Hogwarts Discipline is the sole discretion of the presiding teacher…"

"Unfortunately that is not the case anymore. Really, sending a group of first years into the Dark Forest where an unknown threat was killing Unicorns. Unicorns cannot be caught even by Werewolves, and you were sending first years into a forest where something more dangerous than Werewolves was? What were you thinking?" Walburga asked.

"They were with Hagrid, and I trust…"

Walburga decided to cut Dumbledore off again saying "Is this the same Hagrid who got expelled in 1943 for opening the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore decided to try again, "Yes, but he didn't do it, I trust Hagrid…"

"Whether he did it or not is immaterial. Rubeus Hagrid had brought an Acromantula into the school. Acromantula are highly venomous creatures that Ministry for Magic's Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures has rated as grade XXXXX Magical Beasts. He belongs in Azkaban for reckless endangerment of a student population, not around children. In fact I wouldn't be at all surprised if there is an Acromantula Colony in the Dark Forest thanks to Hagrid's actions back in 1943. And yet again, you sent first years into the Dark Forest as a punishment. You are a fool Headmaster." Walburga ranted. She concluded by saying, "These are all valid reasons why any future punishments of Harry and Madoka need the approval of Serafall Sitri or myself before I will allow their execution. Do I make myself absolutely clear Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed resignedly and said "Yes, I suppose you do."

"Well then, I bid you good night. I will be holding my classes during Harry's free periods that aren't occupied by Quidditch Practices. Any other students who wish to join us for my lessons are welcome to do so." And with that Walburga left the headmasters office so she could go find Minerva and ask about quarters with a working floo connection.

Dumbledore for his part figured it would be best to tell the rest of the staff about the changes in disciplinary procedure at the staff meeting at the end of the month. What harm could happen in 30 or so days after all?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry awoke to discover that Ron was asleep in his bed in the Gryffindor Second Year Boys Dormitory. Seeing this Harry made his way over to said boys bed and shook him awake.<p>

"Gwhaw, wha… what's goin on?" Ron asked blurrily as he began to rouse from his sleep. Harry for his part impatiently waited for Ron to fully wake up, "H-Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, where were you last night? We didn't see you on the train or in the Great Hall at the Sorting Ceremony." Harry asked.

"Why do you care? I wrote to you several times this past summer, and what do I have to show for it, not a single letter back I tell you. Some friend you are." Ron said venomously to Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say to Ron. He honestly had no idea that Ron had even written to him over the course of the summer. Sure he had asked Hermione if she had written to him, and informed her that for some reason he didn't receive any of his mail that summer. But to hear the venom in his friends tones at not having received any mail from Harry was something else, "Hey Ron, sorry about that, but I didn't receive any mail, from anyone, all summer long." Harry tried to say.

"Oh sure you didn't. Well anyways I am going to go down to breakfast before I miss my chance to eat." Ron said.

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt like he had just lost his best friend. He waited several minutes and then headed down the stairs to join the throng of Gryffindors heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast and got a surprise when he saw Hermione waiting there for him, "Hey Harry, what happened? I tried to greet Ron when he came down the stairs and he told me to leave him alone, though in not such pleasant terms. Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Yeah something like that. He thinks I purposefully didn't respond to his mail all summer." Harry explained for Hermione's benefit.

Hermione gasped and tried to comfort Harry as best she could on their way down to the Great Hall so that they could get something to eat before their first classes for the day, and so that they could get their lesson schedules.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in the great hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table, a little ways away from Ron, and received a pleasant surprise when Madoka decided to grace the Gryffindor table with her presence choosing to sit with the Gryffindors this morning instead of her own house.<p>

"Madoka, shouldn't you be sitting with your own house?" Hermione asked.

Madoka for her part furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the exact guideline for this situation that she had read in the Hogwarts Charter several weeks ago, ah there it was "Section III: 109.1 of the Hogwarts Charter: Students are required to sit with their own house for the Arriving and Leaving Feast. At all other times of the year they are permitted to sit at whichever House Table they so choose so long as they don't cause a disruption to school discipline."

Hermione's eyes bugged out, "You read the Hogwarts Charter?"

Madoka frowned, "Yeah, didn't you? According to the Charter Students are required to read it."

Hermione shook her head in the negative, Neville Longbottom who was sitting close by decided to intervene on her behalf "From what I have heard only purebloods have access to that particular book these days. So I am kind of curious how you got a hold of it?"

Madoka just shrugged. She wasn't about to admit that Serafall's father hopped about 500 years into this worlds past for a couple of different reasons, and while there managed to acquire the Hogwarts Charter from the then Hogwarts Headmaster, one Nicolas Flamel. "Tell you what, I will let you borrow my copy later on."

Hermione brightened considerably at the prospect of being able to read the Hogwarts Charter.

Shortly after that conversation concluded the mail owls started arriving. A bright red-letter got delivered to Ronald Weasley courtesy of a severely over the hill Owl. This caused Ron to get a bit of a queasy look on his face.

At the same moment Walburga entered the Great Hall and walked over to Madoka and Harry, "Harry right? You look the picture of the Potters. Anyways, It is my honor to give you lessons on Wizarding Culture during any free periods you have which aren't occupied by Quidditch Practices. You may bring along any friends of yours who don't have classes at the same time. My lessons will be held in the classroom on the fourth floor, first left hand corridor, and first door on the right. My name is Lady Walburga Black, pleased to make your acquaintance."

This statement made Ron choke even more as he looked up at Walburga and said "B-b-but, y-you're dead!"

Walburga looked at the boy, smirked and said "I believe you have more important things to worry about than whether I am alive or dead, don't you think? Oh look, it's beginning to smoke. If you don't open it soon it will explode." And with that Walburga walked off to get her own breakfast.

Her statement about the letter exploding was enough to cause Ron to gulp and hastily open the steaming red envelope. This caused the letter to reconfigure itself into a red maw and begin yelling at Ron:

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? STEALING YOUR FATHER'S CAR LIKE THAT, YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IF YOU STEP ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE IT WILL BE THE LAST THING THAT YOU DO AT THAT SCHOOL. EVEN IF YOU DON'T GET EXPELLED FOR IT I WILL MARCH INTO THAT SCHOOL AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" screamed a rather irate Molly Weasley.

Ron gulped. Harry looked gob smacked. Hermione looked affronted. And Madoka just smirked and asked "Is Wizarding mail normally that loud?" which caused Harry and Hermione to vigorously shake their heads in the negative.

Shortly after that, the Heads of Houses handed out Class Schedules. Gryffindor Second Years + Madoka apparently had Potions first thing today followed by Defense against the Dark Arts. After having finished up their breakfast Harry, Hermione, Madoka, Ron, Neville and all the other Gryffindors made their way to the Potions Classroom.

* * *

><p>It turned out that as was the case last year, this year the Gryffindors were sharing Potions with the Slytherins for some unknown reason.<p>

Madoka sat down next to Harry so that the two of them could be paired up. This way Madoka could keep an eye on Harry and prevent anything bad from happening to him, which was probably inevitable.

Draco and his two bookends having just arrived looked over to where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Madoka were sitting and promptly said "My, my, they'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days won't they? Why is there a filthy Muggle in this school?"

Madoka just tilted her head and said "What makes you think I don't have any magic?"

Draco of course didn't respond as he went to his seat and began looking way more pompous than anyone has any right too.

It was at about this time that the dungeon bat also known as Professor Severus Snape decided to make his entrance into the class. As soon as he arrived he surveyed the classroom and narrowed his eyes when he spied Madoka's presence in the room. Effecting an extremely over done drawl he asked "Would someone please enlighten me as to why there is a Hufflepuff Fifth year in my Second Year Gryffindor and Slytherin Class?"

Madoka sensing that no one was going to come to her defense other than Harry, and realizing that it would be a bad idea for Harry to get involved in this discussion, sighed and said "Professor, if you have a problem with my presence then you will need to take it up with the Headmaster, as he is aware of the necessity of my attending classes with the Second Year Gryffindors."

Severus promptly spat out "20 points from Hufflepuff! And you have a detention with me tonight after dinner."

Madoka developed a small grin and said "I am sorry Professor, but any detentions I receive will be in the presence of Lady Black. Additionally you have not been authorized to deduct those House Points from me."

Severus' face began to form into a puce color as he spat out "What the bloody hell do you mean I am not authorized to deduct House Points from you? And you most certainly will be serving detention with me not Madame Black. I am a Hogwarts Head of House!"

"Lady Black. And what I mean is that I am a Queen in the service of House Sitri. No one in this School has power enough to hold authority over me, least of all you. I only grant that right to Lady Black because she is now a vassal of House Sitri herself." Madoka explained.

Snape drew his wand intending to hit her with a compulsion charm, that would make her want to come to detention with him. However even before Severus had begun drawing it Harry had already drawn his wand and was aiming it at the Professor under his desk. Though Harry's actions proved strictly unnecessary because the instant Snape had leveled his wand in Madoka's direction, the pink haired girl simply waved a hand in his direction sending a massive wave of concentrated air slamming into his body and knocking him off his feet. This further propelled Snape into the blackboard and resulted in the older man falling unconscious.

Madoka stood up and promptly said "Class dismissed! I will be taking Professor Snape to the Headmasters Office so that he can be dealt with appropriately. Harry, please go find Lady Black so that the two of you can meet me at the Headmasters Office. You are my witness."

Harry nodded and gathered up his things and headed out to do just that. Madoka walked over to Snape's prone form while pulling out her wand. She flicked it in the manner that Harry had shown her and said "Wingardium Leviosa." she watched in mild surprise as the man's prone form proceeded to float into the air, "Huh, fascinating." She then used her wand to direct Snape up to the Headmasters Office as carefully as she could.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later Madoka, Harry, Walburga, and the still unconscious form of Severus Snape had all gathered outside the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Walburga walked up to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and said "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" causing the Gargoyle to leap aside. Then she turned to Snape and took over control of him with the Mobilicorpus spell which allowed for much more fine tuned control of the target than the levitation spell normally does. She then led the way up the stairs.<p>

When they arrived in the Headmasters office he immediately paled, not liking the fact that the two individuals he now most closely associated with Serafall Sitri, Harry, and an unconscious Severus Snape where in his office. "What pray tell is the meaning of this?" he asked in a rather pitiful voice.

Madoka began with her demands, "Headmaster, I require that this man be stripped of his position in this school. My reasoning for this is because he attempted to circumvent the disciplinary authority that Lady Black has over Harry and myself. Additionally he leveled his wand against me out of anger. The latter alone is immediate grounds for a professors dismissal according to the Hogwarts Charter."

"Unfortunately I am not at liberty to dismiss Severus Snape at the current time. There are circumstances surrounding his employment here that prevents his termination." Dumbledore explained with a grandfatherly sigh.

It was Walburga who asked "What circumstances?"

"Alas, I am not at liberty to discuss it. Additionally I must insist that whatever punishment Severus was handing out be... what... whatever are you doing my dear?" Dumbledore asked because as soon as he said the word punishment Walburga turned around and started walking towards one of the walls of the office.

"Former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black. As the current Matriarch of the House of Black, I demand that you kip over to the Black Estate and call for Kreacher. Once there have him fetch the two house guests of the House of Black. Once they arrive inform them that their presence is requested in the office of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts as soon as they can possibly arrive. Thank you." Walburga stated imperiously to the painting of the former Headmaster. The painting nodded once and then faded from view.

Less than two minutes after the former Headmaster faded from view a large red circle appeared within Albus' office. From within this circle appeared the forms of two young girls. Their appearance filled Albus with an immense sense of dread. The more obvious of the two girls was of course Serafall Sitri. But it was the other girl who had Albus scared out of his wits. Albus could sense the magic in the world surrounding him. While both Serafall and Madoka had massive amounts of magic compared to most people, it wasn't really all that much more than what he himself had available to him. Walburga was herself actually much weaker magically than he was, just far more ruthless with what she had than he liked to be. However this brown haired girl had a red gemstone on a chain around her neck that was literally covered in an amount of magic that made the magic of Hogwarts Castle look like a mole hill by comparison. That much magic concentrated into such a tiny form was something he had never heard of before, and it was frightening the living death out of him.

As soon as they fully materialized Serafall cheerily asked "Hey peeps, what's up?" to which Walburga proceeded to explain the situation to the two new arrivals.

Once the explanation was concluded Serafall developed a rather cruel grin. This grin could easily be described as a "shit eating grin" for the next thing she said was "Headmaster, either you can revoke Severus Snape's punishment and dismiss him from service at this school as per the requirements of the Hogwarts Charter. Or you can stand back and watch as I have my dear friend Miss Takamachi here proceed to hit him with a point blank 'Starlight Breaker.'"

As soon as she named the spell and range Nanoha spontaneously stumbled and face planted on the ground as she goggled up at Serafall, "You can't be serious?" she asked the other girl.

"Oh but I am. If he doesn't want to follow the rules, then we will force him to follow the rules." Serafall said, still wearing that same grin.

Nanoha gulped and turned to look at the headmaster from where she was sitting on the ground and said "Sir, that particular spell is powerful enough to punch a hole through several of this castles walls, regardless of whatever protective barriers you might have put in place around it. While the safeties on my device would prevent the spell from being lethal, a point blank attack from this spell would leave this man permanently crippled for the rest of his life. Probably paralyzed from the neck down at best."

Dumbledore blinked. He then blinked again. He then looked between the one identified as Miss Takamachi and Serafall a couple of times before his eyes settled on Serafall and he asked "Why would you do that to Severus?"

Serafall merely shrugged and said "Honestly that is one of our most restrained methods of dealing with him. If I had let Madoka have a go at him he would have likely ended up permanently transformed into a sentient pile of jell-o or something like that. Were as if Walburga wanted to have a go at him, well I think the best he could hope for in that case is to be classified as a Eunuch for the remainder of his life, and that is if she decided to be nice to him. Point is, Nanoha's method of dealing with someone is the least severe. Granted it is also the most physically destructive. Simply put his best option for survival right now is to not be in the presence of my Peerage."

Dumbledore gulped for breath, did she just say that Miss Kaname can permanently transfigure people into sentient food products? "Yes, I believe you are absolutely correct. I hereby revoke his punishment of Miss Kaname, and I will speak to him about finding employment elsewhere."

"Thank you Headmasteer. Now I would like to take the opportunity we have here to spend a day in your school and become acquaint myself with it's operation. Nanoha will be accompanying me in this. We will be sitting in on the remainder of Harry's classes for the day. Now if you will excuse us." Serafall said as she and the others got up to leave the now much paler Headmasters Office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to end the chapter here as it was getting longer than I like my chapters to be normally. I will provide the Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson in the next chapter and possibly a few other lessons as well. I will only be doing the lessons once per school year at most.

**A/N2:** To everyone who had read this between when I initially posted chapter 5 and now (12 / 3 / 2014, at 8:27 PM CST) please accept my apology for the fact that chapter 1 and chapter 2 appeared to be identical for a while, this was due to the fact that an individual messaged me to inform me that I had been posting Madoka's surname as if it were her given name, and I went back to correct that. Inadvertently while updating all the chapters to reflect that change I accidentally overlapped chapter 1 with chapter 2. The problem should be fixed now.


End file.
